irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Building
Plot Summary This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season Four Transcript Narrator: One day on Foodcourtia.. *Jaz and LIR are in a tea shop* LIR: Tea.. is good.. *takes a sip of tea, and it spontaneously combusts when he sets it down* LIR: Waiter, more tea, please! *the waiter rushes off, and a different one returns with two cups out tea, and gives them to jib and LIR* Waiter: *suddenly takes out what seems Waiter: *suddenly takes out a badge that depicts two red impossible triangles linked* Jaz: Hmm..*Sips a cup of tea* So bored.. LIR: O_O *stares at the badge* LIR: Umm. Who are you? Waiter: Well, follow me and find out. *looks at Jaz* You, too. Jib: Hm? Well, I guess I have nothing better to do..LIR: *follows the 'waiter' outside and finds a dark black viral tank with the same markings* Jaz: *Follows as well* LIR: *walks inside the ship, and Jaz and himself are bought to a large room, it's door is locked*LIR: *observes a symbol on the wall, it is again the two triangles* LIR: This symbol... i remember it. I fear it. Jaz: Huh? What is it? *Over the symbol is some words, they say,* "INTELLIGENCE IS NEVER IMPOSSIBLE" LIR: I don't know much about it. But i saw it where i was made. Where i learned. *On the intercom, a voice speaks up* Voice: Well, 'LIR,' What that symbol represents is the company I belong to. Voice: We're allowed to do things normally outlawed from other Irkens. Things like KRONOS units. You were our first ever prototype. Voice: Well, we've received the results over a few years, and.. sadly, we were not satisfied. Voice: On the bright side, you're going home! LIR: H-home? Voice: Yes! Instead of throwing you in the trash heaps like we would have, my leader has other plans for you.. *the intercom cuts off* Jaz: Hey, wait! What do you need me for this? *Looks at the intercom* Voice: A new test subject... *cuts off* LIR: Jaz, did you ever wonder why I was so happy on Foodcourtia? Jaz: No, not really.. LIR: When I'm in stupid mode. LIR: My home was horrible. Like a training facility and a daycare center combined. I was so relieved when they put me on that planet.. Jaz: Hm..dang it, dang it, dang it...I just HAD to come along..they're gonna attach tentacles to me or something..ugh.. LIR: I have a feeling you wont have that happen.. *There is a loud thunk as the ship docks* LIR: *walks out and gazes up at a huge black building, featureless except for the docking port* Jaz: *Walks out as well* *An irken walks out, and grabs LIR by the neck and carries him into what seems to be a large room* *Jaz is simply pushed* *A screen shows up, depicting an Irken with a lab coat and purple eyes sitting in a chair*Irken: Hello, LIR. I am Roplixoo. LIR: What makes you think I'll fight? Roplixoo: Oh. UMm.. Uhhh.... Oh. Right. Jaz. *Jaz is yanked by a claw to the far end of the room* Jaz: Oow.. LIR: Ok, i'm ready. *A gigantic tenderizer smashes LIR into the wall, he surges with the existence energy* Jaz: Ooow...What is this? Why am I..ugh.. Roplixoo: GUUUUUAAAAAAARRRTRTRRRGGHH *the screen goea static, and LIR peels off the wall*LIR: Ow.. Jaz: Gah! I'm not gonna be pushed around! *Pulls out one of her custom rifles, marked by a magneta Irken symbol *A gigantic robot Roplixoo smashes through the wall and roars at the tiny Jaz* Jaz: o.o *Fires her rifle at the robot* Robo-Plixoo: BAHAHAHAHAHAH *the rifle sparks and falls apart* Jaz: The heck.. Jaz: Hey! That thing costed like..one-hundred monies to make! Robo-Plixoo: DOOMY LIRS, ATTACK-!! *millions of LIR-ish robots swarm after them, forcing LIR to grab Jaz and run* *The workers are fleeing, as the whole place is falling apart*LIR: *jumps into a fleeting spittle runner, and they are soon safe, well, for now* LIR: That was close.. * Category:Roleplays Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Season 3 Category:Irken Conquest Category:Season 4 Category:Cleanup Required Category:Article stubs